


Early Risers

by st_aurafina



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 15:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/st_aurafina/pseuds/st_aurafina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The habits of former Marines die hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early Risers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ruuger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruuger/gifts).



There's little need for words on the mornings they wake up together. The habits of former Marines fade slowly and neither of them can sleep much past dawn. Walt barely sleeps at the best of times, and each time he jumps awake, he feels John beside him startle into awakening with the reflexes of a NYC cop. As often as not, they rise in the cool darkness, dressing in faded sweats and running shoes. 

They run together, a good match in pace. Walt finds it a quiet, companionable burn of energy and a chance to gather focus for the day ahead. Almost every time, he grabs for John as soon as the door closes behind them, high on endorphins, hands slipping on sweat-slick skin. They tussle towards the bed, all hands and teeth and desperate lust, and they fuck with the same focus as they ran. Walt loves the way John collapses boneless onto the bed afterwards, and spends more time than he should with his hand in John's hair, his mouth at John's neck. Fortunately, former Marines don't linger in the shower. Walt makes the coffee, John does eggs, and they're at the door on time. 

"You have a good day," says John, keys in hand. Walt nods, drains his cup and grabs his briefcase, then pauses on the threshold. Once they step outside they're Agent Doggett and AD Skinner, and things will be quite different. 

John's eyes crinkle into a smile. "I'm trusting you not to ride my ass so hard at work." 

Walt cups his jaw and kisses him. He is tempted, suddenly and improbably, to drag John back to bed and show him the meaning of the phrase. Better, he thinks, to carry that thought to work. It's good to have a reason to come home.


End file.
